


23. Cat

by omello



Series: Surprise Minifics [2]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: Porter dislikes cats, but he loves Dillon.





	23. Cat

It was staring. The fucking thing was  _ staring, _ and it wasn't even blinking.

 

Porter had been against this from the start. He wasn't that type of person — wasn't one to grow attached to such… creatures. He was a dog person through and through, and this cat sitting in front of him was fucking  _ creepy _ .

 

The apartment had been silent ever since he laid eyes on it.

 

“Dillon, I—  _ No _ ,” Porter eventually croaked out, finally finding the words approximately ten minutes after his boyfriend had pranced into the room and set the cat in front of him. Which happened all-too-often, by the way. “We’ve talked about this.”

 

“But  _ Porter! _ ” Dillon waved wildly at the cat, persistent, “This one is  _ different! _ Look at her!”

 

“I am.”

 

And he was. He hadn't broken eye-contact with the cat ever since it entered the room. It was dirty, a stray cat, but Porter knew its fur was meant to be a snowy white. The eyes were blue and piercing, and served only to make him fear for his life.

 

“Then can't you see?” Dillon was pouting now, crouching next to the cat on the floor and flashing those huge, puppy-dog eyes up at Porter. “She's so pretty! Porter, we  _ have _ to keep her. I'll cry if we don't.”

 

Porter grimaced. He knew Dillon legitimately would bring on the waterworks, especially over this, and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with. But still…

 

“I'm not convinced, Dill. Cats are  _ evil. _ ”

 

Dillon gasped at the accusation, wholeheartedly offended, and scooped the mass of fur into his arms to cradle it. “Don't listen to him, angel,” he cooed, the cat lying helplessly on its back in his arms, “he doesn't know  _ shit. _ ”

 

Porter rolled his eyes at the display, but it was an affectionate action. The cat seemed blissful, eyes fallen closed and purring as Dillon scratched her chin softly. Porter could already feel himself going soft. He was probably going to regret this.

 

“Can I…” The words were too quiet at first, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Can I hold her?” Porter asked, attempting to keep cool about it.

 

Dillon beamed anyways, nodding excitedly as he handed over the cat. Porter held her awkwardly at first, and she twisted and turned uncomfortably in his arms until she was settled. It didn't look like the most comfortable position to Porter — a back and a front leg draped over the side of his arms, the rest of her tucked against his chest — but she was already peacefully purring away again. He didn't stop the smile that spread across his face, and Dillon made a knowing noise.

 

“You like her!” He cheered, hands balled into excited fists. “Dare I say, you  _ love _ her, and look! She loves you too.”

 

Porter wanted to protest,  _ ‘Shut the fuck up, I'm still not a cat person,’ _ but he couldn't bring himself to. The cat looked so sweet in his arms, so trusting of him, and he could already feel affection blooming in his chest. An affection so very similar to the way he felt about Dillon.

 

He looked up at his boyfriend again with eyes full of love, and sighed. “You got me,” he decided. “We’re keeping her.”


End file.
